1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to interfaces between communication buses in electronic systems. Additionally, the invention relates to an interface between two buses in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the electronics industry, and more particularly in the computer industry, various bus architectures are used to permit parts of computer systems, multiple processors, and controllers to communicate. However, different bus architectures which are governed by different standards are frequently used within a single overall system. Therefore, there is a continuing need to develop interface methods and systems to permit communication between different buses.
One such bus architecture is the Inter-IC control bus (I.sup.2 C bus). The I.sup.2 C bus is a bi-directional two-wire bus (a serial data line and a serial clock line). Advantages of the I.sup.2 C bus architecture are that it provides flexibility and lowers interconnecting costs by reducing board space and pin count. The I.sup.2 C bus has particular application in video cards for computer systems and electronic components such as television tuners, AM/FM tuners, video decoders, video encoders, television audio decoders and video cross bars).
Another common bus architecture is the Industry Standard Architecture (ISA bus). The ISA bus is commonly used in computer systems to transfer data to and from the central processing unit or units.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for interfacing an I.sup.2 C with an ISA bus. Such an interface would permit a CPU in a computer system to communicate with devices interconnected over an I.sup.2 C bus.